Sasuke the former closet queen
by Richard A.R
Summary: Yaoi! One-shot! it's a three some between Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. That's all i have to say! Rated M for Heavy Lemon! You have been warned!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Though, I do own this story but don't make any profit!

**Sasuke the Former Closet Queen**

It was a typical day for the sad little Sasuke. Too busy thinking of all his tragedies that he does not notice the wind singing past him, and the leaves passionately dancing all around him; all he does is look down. He watches his feet, left, right, then left again; until finally he reaches his destination.  
"Damn that Sakura. She better not have slept in." Sasuke knocks again, more violently. The door opens and there stands Sakura; in a bathrobe, her hair up, and nothing underneath.  
"Oh Sasuke!" she blushes, realizing her bathrobe wasn't as tight as she had thought; her left breast nearly exposing itself. Sauke blushes and looks down as she fixes her robe.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura! Why aren't you ready!?" he masks his attraction. Sakura lets out an immense sigh; and sniffs.  
"I'm sick, I just cant make it today." she turns away and sneezes. *achoo*

"Fine…" Sasuke looks down again, and walks away to Naruto's house.  
"See you later Sasuke!" Sakura yells from her front step, her voice makes Sasuke shiver. Sasuke finally arrives at Naruto's house, and lets out yet another sigh of sadness; knowing the little ADHD-illed bastard will annoy him in some way.

"Hello Sasuke." says Kakashi, appearing out of nowhere. "I'm surprised I didn't scare you."  
"I knew you were coming Kakashi." says Sasuke. They knock on the door; nothing.  
"Typical Naruto." says Kakashi, just taking a bit of time off his book of perversions.  
"The door is open." says Sasuke, and both of them enter Naruto's noodle, feet smelling tiny house. "Naruto!" yells Sasuke, clearly frustrated; but no answer.

"I found him…" says Kakashi from another room, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Sasuke dashes to the room, where Naruto apparently is. "Uh.." goes Sasuke, with his pale face blushing, and his eyes bulged. There was Naruto, on the floor, naked; the smell of alcohol coming from him.

"Get up Naruto!" yells Sasuke and slaps him.  
"Calm down, just help me get him to the shower." says Kakashi.  
"I'm not touching him!"  
"What? You're not secure about your manhood? Afraid it'll get you hard Sasuke?" said Kakashi, breaking his usual mellow, and cool behavior.  
"Alright.." Sasuke and Kakashi are both carrying a still sleeping, butt naked Naruto to the shower. Sasuke couldn't help but look at Naruto's body; he gulped, he's only had feelings for one guy before. And he could not even understand why Naruto would be the other. Naruto had rippling, beautiful abs; lick worthy, and that tattoo he has only made him sweeter.

"He sure has grown up huh Sasuke?" Kakashi said biting his lower lip; not noticeable since he wears that ridiculously cute mask. Fuck, did he notice me staring at Naruto? Thought Sasuke, as he quickly looked up and stopped focusing on the deliciousness that is Naruto.  
They dropped him on the shower, and STILL he was snoring away.  
"I doubt this will work." said Kakashi, but they turned the water to full blast; on cold. Naruto started to move a bit, then suddenly he sprung up fully awake, and not noticing his nakedness.

"Hey Naruto, I know you have a curse, but I didn't think it affected your friend there." said Kakashi; Sasuke laughed, and Naruto blushed.  
"Go to hell sensei!" Naruto cupped his dick and balls with both hands, and ran off to his bedroom. (yes girls, guys say dick and balls. We don't ever think in our heads penis or testicles. Trust me. So please, stop doing that.)

"Naruto, you smell like shit! You need the shower, get back here!"

"YOU, would like that wouldn't you Sasuke." Kakashi winked, before Sasuke could say anything back Kakashi quickly said, "You know what, I need a shower myself. I had a long night yesterday with Jiraya. Hehe."

"You're sick sensei." Sasuke said, leaving the bathroom. "Wait." Kakashi grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, hard, and turned him around; pushing him against the wall with his face an inch away from Sasuke's face.

"Let go of me sensei." said Sasuke closing his eyes and looking away. Kakashi got closer, licking Sasuke's ear, now Sasuke had both his arms against the wall. Kakashi got even closer, whispering to Sasuke's ear,  
"I've seen what you do on Wednesday nights." Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi, "How long have you known?" Sasuke said, worried.

"Long enough to make me think of you every night." Kakashi, now only using one hand to hold Sasuke down, while the other hand slowly and sensually went in and out of his mouth; the odd thing was, Sasuke could only gasp in shock at finally seeing his sensei's true face!

"Wow, I've never seen your whole face before, you look.." before he could say anything else he let out a pant of slight pain; Kakashi, using his salivated finger, had penetrated into Sasuke's tight hole. His finger seemed to be free and have a mind of it's own, it rotated around and around, massaging every muscle going deeper and deeper; Sasuke felt great, and just rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder forgetting whatever it was that he was going to say to his former teacher.

"That feels amazing.." said Sasuke, panting and kissing Kakashi's cheek gently. "Does it really? How about three?" Sasuke once again let out a shriek of pain as now three of Kakashi's fingers were deep inside him, freely. Sasuke bit his lower lip, no longer being able to take it.  
"Please stop…it hurts." Sasuke yelped. Which Kakashi replied, "If this hurts, can you imagine my dick sliding into your ass." Sasuke pulled back from Kakashi's neck and looked down, seeing the enormous bulge in his sensei's pants; his eyes bulging, his own dick growing from the thought, but also fear of how badly it would hurt creeping into his head.

"Funny thing is, I sorta want it inside me, and I kinda don't. It looks massive." Kakashi releases his fingers from Sasuke's tight ass, and licks each of his fingers, slowly. "Clean. I like that." Kakashi winks and lets go of Sasuke, his hard dick going down slowly, both panting from just wanting to jump on each other right on the spot.

"SO this is why he always had better grades, and you taught him the Sharingan ahh sensei!! You fucking asshole!" Sasuke quickly turned around, but Kakashi didn't even budge.  
"Naruto, who are you to judge, you've been watching us for quite some time." Kakashi said.  
"You knew he was watching us! Why didn't you stop!" Sasuke yelled out, knowing Naruto would tell the entire village.  
"Why didn't I stop? You should be used to people watching as you get taken advantage of." Sasuke's fist was in mid-air, Kakashi having dodged his punch-naturally. "Don't talk about that…" Sasuke whispered.

"About how you strip at that pervy bar full of old guys!" Naruto exclaimed, maybe he wasn't as stupid as Sasuke always thought. Sasuke was shocked that he knew, did everyone know? He tried to walk out the door but Naruto blocked his way,  
"Move Naruto!!" Sasuke pushed him, but Kakashi held him back, and Naruto did something unexpected, he kissed Sasuke, while holding the back of his head, gently playing with his hair; Sasuke is taller than Naruto, and he thought it was cute how Naruto had to cock his head up to kiss him, but nevertheless he was ecstatic.

When Naruto finally pulled his small, cute lips away, Sasuke hadn't even noticed that Kakashi was pulling his pants down, and playing with his balls, rocking them back in forth in his hands. "How does that feel?" Kakashi said, now using only one hand to massage Sasuke's testicles (OK so sometimes it's ok to say it, I got tired of saying balls all the time. Ha ha) using the other hand to squeeze Sasuke's ass.

"I think I need to show you why my cloning technique is so great." And a Naruto cloned appeared, naked; Naruto himself, again taking all his clothes off. Now, Kakashi is hot, but Naruto was something else. He had his abs that were perfect, his blond hair, the small barely noticeable chest hair, and a snail trail that was perfectly leading to Sasuke's midnight craving.  
Naruto kissed Sasuke, his tongue swimming around in his mouth, and Sasuke pressed his hands on Naruto's amazing torso, then quickly holding him by his hips and taking off Naruto's pants; his rock hard cock flapping upwards. Naruto's dick was unique as well, in a good way, it was curved, not left or right, but up, it's was like an awkward-yet beautiful comma; now Naruto didn't have the biggest dick around, but it was great nonetheless.  
It was the best kind, muscular looking, with no skin, and an amazing shaped head.

Kakashi now stripped all his clothing, and Sasuke, still kissing Naruto deeply felt something poke his back; he looked back and his breathing grew rapid. Kakashi had what was probably the biggest dick Sasuke had seen, it was straight, thick as hell, and it seriously seemed to have it's own heart because it was beating like crazy. Now again, Kakashi being older had one flaw that Sasuke was a little grossed out about, he was hairy; well only his pubic area but still. Kakashi being the tallest, had to bend his knees a bit and he was rubbing his giant penis (again got tired of saying dick dick dick) against Sasuke's warm, tight hole.

Sasuke was kissing Naruto, still grabbing him by the hips, but had to let go; now using his hand to push Naruto's head down. "I'm going to face fuck you until I see tears come out of your pretty little face." Sasuke licked his lips, and Naruto bit his upper lip with a huge smile, and opened wide; he did this thing with his tongue, where he curved it up as Sasuke slid in his cock and it felt amazing, as it went in Sasuke twitched a bit from how great it felt, and cocked his head back and let out a sigh of relief-for once. Naruto just sat, as Sasuke humped his face, faster and harder; Naruto gagging, but Sasuke didn't care, tears and mucus started coming out of Naruto as he gagged and gagged. "You like that huh?" All Naruto could say was, "Uhuh" barely audibly.

"Are you ready?" said Kakashi, once again using his finger to go inside Sasuke. Sasuke stopped face fucking Naruto, giving him time to wash his face. He really wasn't ready, so quickly he himself got on his knees, and looked the beast that is Kakashi's dick straight in the face; he gulped.  
"I want to taste it." Sasuke said, looking up with the cutest smile on his face. He started licking all the juices dripping from the beast's mouth, savoring every drip and holding the beast at it's base while still having enough room to take as much in as he could. Naruto had returned and he began to kiss Kakashi as Sasuke took his cock in and pumped it with his hand; Sasuke had a very pale body, but his pearl like skin is what made him so amazing. Sasuke's dark hair stood out from under his arms, and the small amount he had on his tight six pack. His arms not the biggest, but they were strong and his hands were large, his lips were light red and they were always moist and kiss worthy. Kakashi violently held on to Naruto's hair as he began to suck on his neck, leaving a large purple mark.  
"Now everyone knows who you belong to." Kakashi smiled, and slapped Naruto's butt.  
"Naruto bent down a little to lick his sensei's chest, getting to his nipples and using his left hand to massage his clenched balls, and grunting as he pumped his dick, ready to cum.  
"Oh fuck I'm going to cum." Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke took a deep breath as he took Kakashi's large, pounding dick out of his exhausted but still hungry mouth. Kakashi only kissed Naruto, as he pumped harder and harder, and groaned very loudly, and he let go of Kakashi's embrace and cocked his head back, now red in exhaustion; and he moaned a recognizable moan, of completion and satisfaction, Sasuke had his tongue sticking out begging for the sweet cum, as Naruto now groaned even louder and pumped slower the cum fired off, Sasuke getting most of the thick delicious fluid into his mouth, while some hit his fore head, and some even trickled down into the floor.

"Fucking cum slut." Naruto said affectionately, panting and feeling really good. Then Kakashi slapped him hard in the face and he fell to the floor, Sasuke quickly got up in anger, but Kakashi grabbed him by the hair and started pulling him out of the room. "What the fuck is wrong with you let me go!" Sasuke swinging his arms, and Naruto already up and coming towards his sensei, "You piece of shit why did you do that for!" As he came to punch his teacher, Kakashi simply stopped and was able to kick Naruto in the face. Still having Sasuke by the hair, they entered the bedroom, and he threw Sasuke into Naruto's bed, and Sasuke only rubbed his head in great pain.

"You didn't have to bring-"  
"Shut your fucking mouth." Kakashi said calmly, yet menacingly. His cock, still rock hard, and still very large only wanted one thing; to get inside that little hole of Sasuke's and pound it like it has never pounded an asshole before. Kakashi was always an unusual man, and it became clear as day just what he was into…

Sasuke lay in the bed, panting heavily, wishing this hadn't happened; he was badly beaten by Kakashi. Naruto, tied up on the floor, Kakashi having electrified him until he was a drooling, bumbling idiot; he too has beaten badly. "Kakashi you scum, stop!!" Kakashi walked up to the screaming Sasuke, and he punched him in the face so hard he flew back against the wall and bumped his head. Sasuke could only let out groans of pain and Kakashi seemed harder than ever, as he began to kiss him on the areas he had hit him the hardest; he grabbed Sasuke's ankles and put them on his shoulders, he knew what was coming. His head was breathing up against Sasuke's tight hole, and using all his force, going against Sasuke's wishes, he went in; his entire throbbing cock now inside Sasuke, and all Sasuke did was scream so loud he was sure the entire village, and all the dead Hokage's heard in the after life, so painful that he drooled, bit his lip until it bled and his nails digging deep into Kakashi's strong and powerful, muscular back.

"Oh god.." Sasuke moaned, no longer being able to differentiate pain from pleasure; Kakashi slowly pulled back, and suddenly just began to thrust his hips. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, cradling his neck while pushing his hips, slamming into Sasuke's beautiful ass; the sound of the slapping flesh completely took away any thought of Naruto from his mind. Naruto was gaining consciousness, he could hear Sasuke moaning loudly, with Kakashi penetrating him harder and harder; he walked to the bedroom, bruised and a little hazy. But he knew he had to do something about this, he couldn't let Sasuke go through this, he felt something for him he had never felt before.

"Get off him!" Naruto stormed into the room, with a small knife in hand, Kakashi turned around quickly, and while still pushing his body against Sasuke's was able to knock Naruto down; only, it was a clone. "Up here!" yelled Naruto, but again Kakashi was ready, and again, it was a clone.  
"Down here." he heard the crackle of lightning and Kakashi's eyes turned into shock, and while he wanted nothing more than to feel his warmness inside Sasuke, it was Sasuke who had penetrated Kakashi; feeling the warmness of Kakashi's blood all over him. Kakashi rolled over with a huge hole in his torso, as Sasuke kicked him in the gut, still naked; now covered in blood. The real Naruto came quickly from the doorway and hugged Sasuke.

"Oh shit, what did we do…" they both said in unison, and looked down at their former teacher, on the ground, gone from this world; they put their clothes on quickly, and headed for the door.  
"We can't ever come back!" said Naruto.  
"Sakura needs to know, we can't leave her behind."  
"Fine lets go!" But before they walked out the door into what was going to be their new lives, they held hands, and kissed; it was the sweetest and best kiss either of them ever had.

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought!

-Richard A.R.


End file.
